


The absence of air

by CastielsCarma



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breathplay, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma
Summary: Dean loves cock and Cas loves to leave Dean breathless. It's a win-win.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949407
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	The absence of air

**Author's Note:**

> This is my prompt for day 4 of Kinktober: Incest, **breathplay** or leather/latex.
> 
> This is fiction and I've taken some liberties. Also, remember that breathplay is dangerous, and even experienced BDSM-practitioners think twice before engaging in this kink. 
> 
> Enjoy! Kudos and comments are as always appreciated. =)

“Show me how much you love my cock, Dean.”

Dean frowns in confusion. He looks up at Cas and momentarily stops sucking.

Cas threads his fingers together behind his head. “I didn't tell you to back away, pet. Relax and stay.” He jams his cock as far into Dean's throat as possible.

Dean tries to relax but it's hard. Tension gathers in his body from not being able to breathe. He grabs Cas' thighs, fingers digging in. Soon his eyes water and tears leak down his cheeks as he fights for air. He tries to pull away but Cas keeps him there until Dean is desperate. He gags around Cas' cock.

Cas groans. “Fuck, that's good.” He pulls back, allowing Dean a breath, then he shoves back in.

Cas' cock is a heavy weight in the back of his throat. His own cock throbs but it's nothing against his heart that pounds wildly. Blood rushes through his ears and soon Cas' demand to relax is forgotten. He starts fighting back as he chokes and coughs against the intrusion. He swallows around the cock again, desperate to get air.

“You were born to be a fucktoy.”

Dean's tears burn his eyes and he wishes Cas' would look at him even as his cock twitches at his praise.

Cas pulls back and gives Dean a few breaths before he shoves back in. He stays there.

Dean's lungs are on fire. He's a mess, snot and tears covering his cheeks but his world has narrowed down to the need to breathe. If he could, he'd beg Cas for mercy. He'd beg for air.

Cas shoves him.

Dean lands in bed, coughing desperately.

Cas sits on top of him, surrounds him. His knees press around his ribs tightly. “Tap on the shoulder if you need to.”

He covers Dean's nose and mouth with his hand.

Blood rushes to Dean's ears again and his heartbeat pounds wildly in his head.

Cas lifts his hand once, allowing Dean a sharp exhale and inhale, then his hand closes off his air-supply again.

Cas' eyes never leave Dean and neither does his hand.

Pressure mounts inside Dean again as fresh tears spring from his eyes. Dean's face is covered with snot and tears.

Darkness lures at the edges. He tenses, muscles looking up. He needs air. He wrenches his head to the side but Cas' hand follows, an unyielding force.

Dean tries to exhale but everything is working against him. Cas' doesn't relent.

He grabs Cas' wrist, trying to pry his hand away.

A twitch of a smile on Cas' face.

His other hand reaches back and finds Dean's cock. With one stroke it's like a jolt of electricity goes through him. Dean's hips buck and his body tenses again. His mind can't decide what's more important, breathing or coming.

The two warring forces threaten to tear him apart.

Cas lets go.

The orgasm explodes inside Dean as he gaps for air and he comes and breathes and comes and it all mixes together until all Dean can think is that he's alive, so very alive.

Dean is still coming down from the high when Cas shoves his cock back inside Dean's mouth.

He thrusts hard two times and comes.

The bitter and salty taste pools in Dean's mouth.

“Show me,” Cas orders.

Dean opens his mouth and Cas thrusts two fingers inside, covering the inside of his mouth with his come.

Dean gags.

Cas smiles and pulls back. “Swallow and then show me.”

Dean blinks away tears but his eyes are still burning. He opens his mouth.

“Good.” Cas pulls Dean in. “Come here.”

With a heavy sigh, Dean turns lax against Cas.

Cas grabs a cloth and wipes off Dean's face. His arm tightens around him and Dean can't help the smile that comes.

“Thank you,” he murmurs, already feeling sleep beckoning him. He rests his head on Cas' chest and exhales softly.

“Always, for you, Dean.” Cas' fingers move across his scalp, chasing away tension. He places a soft kiss on Dean's forehead. “Sleep now, my love.”


End file.
